Juste un petit tour sur la glace
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: OS SwanQueen: Regina a trop de travail pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais Emma et Henry sont bien décidés à l'emmener patiner, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...


**Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente sur "Une danse pour une danse", un petit OS, pur fluff. **

**Résumé: Regina a trop de travail pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais Emma et Henry sont bien décidés à l'emmener patiner, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de OUAT, ni l'univers. Tout appartient à ABC (mais qu'est-ce qu'on aimerait que ça soit sur HBO... #KristenBauer).**

**Bref! Je vous laisse lire, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Emma et Henry frappèrent tout doucement à la porte du bureau de Regina.

"Entrez!"

La voix de la brune était lointaine et il ne fallut pas longtemps au shérif pour comprendre qu'elle était occupée. Ils devraient faire vite, elle n'avait probablement pas de temps pour eux.

Au moment où ils mirent un pied dans la pièce, le Maire releva la tête. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle ôta ses lunettes et remit ses cheveux en place.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous les deux?

-Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours qu'il y ait une raison? On était juste venu voir comment tu allais, tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment..."

La brune regarda son fils et eut un regard désolé.

"Je sais... Une fois le festival du Printemps passé ça ira mieux."

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son autre mère.

"En parlant de ça...

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose."

Elle n'était pas fâchée... Plutôt amusée. Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit en face de l'ancienne Reine.

"Le printemps arrive, ce qui veut dire que la patinoire va bientôt fermer.

-C'est le principe oui.

-On se demandait... Henry et moi on a eu le temps d'y aller, mais pas toi.

-Ouais, on voudrait que tu viennes avec nous samedi pour la dernière ouverture de la saison.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai beaucoup de travail et-

-S'il te plaît 'Gina."

Elle sourit. Il n'y avait qu'Emma qui l'appelait comme ça, et elle adorait ça. Son regard passa successivement de son fils à sa compagne. Devant leur regard enfantin, elle ne pût qu'accepter. Elle souffla et hocha la tête.

"C'est d'accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Maintenant du balai!"

Les deux gêneurs laissèrent échapper un "yes!" Sonore et se tapèrent dans les mains. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, et Regina était contente de leur faire plaisir, cependant elle restait tracassée. La blonde sembla le remarquer et elle laissa partir leur fils devant.

Elle ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'à Regina. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la massa gentiment. Puis, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de la brune, s'imprégnant de son parfum.

"Je dois travailler mon cœur..."

Elle sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa joue et se retourna pour embrasser sa femme.

"Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi. Je suis désolée pour tout ça...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Emma. C'est normal et ça me fait plaisir que vous preniez autant à coeur ma présence.

-Mais?

-Pourquoi y'aurait-il un mais?

-N'y'en a-t-il pas toujours un?"

Elles se sourirent et restèrent quelques secondes enlacées, immobiles.

"Qu'est-ce qui te travaille 'Gina?"

La concernée posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma et les serra.

"Je vais bien.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il y a quelque chose qui t'embête.

-Non, tout va bien.

-À d'autres! Je te connais par cœur. Tu as la veine sur ton front qui ressort, tu es inquiète."

Elle se retourna une fois de plus et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude de la blonde.

"Tu vas trouver ça idiot.

-Je ne crois pas. Fais-moi confiance."

Elle enfonça sa tête dans la longue chevelure dorée et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Je n'ai rien compris..."

C'est un visage rouge qui sortit du cou d'Emma. Regina baissa les yeux et répéta plus fort.

"Je ne sais pas patiner Emma."

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement. Emma était sérieuse, très sérieuse. Puis son visage se détendit et elle éclata de rire, un long rire bruyant et intense.

"Tu vois! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te le dire!"

Elle sécha une larme de rire qui avait perlé.

"Mais non! Je te trouve juste adorable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ça. On va t'apprendre.

-Mais les autres habitants...

-Verront que le Maire sait encore profiter de sa famille. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver Regina. Il est temps que tu abandonnes définitivement ta tenue de Reine qui doit être parfaite en toutes circonstances. Personne ne l'est."

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement puis se leva pour partir.

"Merci Emma, à ce soir!"

Elle hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Trois jours, il restait trois jours à attendre.

* * *

Samedi arriva plus vite que prévu, au grand désespoir de Regina. Elle ne pouvait revenir sur sa promesse, mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se montrer faible en public.

"Détends-toi 'Gina! Tu vas réussir à me faire stresser pour un tour en patin."

Elle regarda Henry dans le rétroviseur. Il semblait heureux.

La main d'Emma vint se poser sur sa cuisse, et une vague de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahit. Elle allait simplement passer un après-midi avec sa famille, ce n'était pas se montrer faible. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Regina Mills avait appris au contact d'Emma ces deux dernières années, c'est qu'aimer était loin d'être une faiblesse. Et elle les aimait, plus que tout.

"On est presque arrivé."

Elle tourna à la prochaine rue et se gara devant la structure. Henry sauta hors de la voiture, très vite rejoint par Emma puis Regina. La brune prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et lui sourit.

"On y va?

-On attendait que toi!"

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers l'entrée et aperçurent très vite la file de personnes qui attendait.

"Mon dieu, Emma... Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a?

-C'est normal, c'est le dernier jour. Ne t'en fais pas, ça avance vite."

Elle sourit et alla se placer dans la queue.

"'Man, y'a Grace devant, je vais dire bonjour!

-Okay gamin!"

Elle vit Regina grimacer.

"Quoi?

-Je n'aime pas trop qu'il traine avec elle.

-Ce sont des ados, laisse leur un peu d'espace.

-Mais...

-Regarde-les."

Elle se tourna vers eux et les vit rire aux éclats.

"Bon... Ils ont l'air de s'amuser mais ça n'empêche que...

-Que quoi? C'est normal qu'il ait des amis non? Et vu que cette ville n'est pas très grande, il n'a pas beaucoup de choix.

-La prochaine fois que je lancerai une malédiction je tacherai de penser aux besoins de mon fils."

Emma laissa échapper un rire et embrassa rapidement sa compagne sur la joue. Elle la savait peu à l'aise avec les marques d'affection en public mais ne pouvait pas toujours s'en empêcher.

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire, personne ne va m'écraser le cœur, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

-Je sais."

Elle souriait, se noyant dans le regard émeraude de la blonde. Quelle chance elle avait eu de tomber sur cette casse-pied maladroite. Elle avait beau détester son ancienne belle-fille, elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait donné naissance à une perle.

"C'est à nous."

Henry les rejoignit, Grace était déjà sur la glace. Il enfila ses patins et courut la rejoindre. Elles prirent chacune leur paire et allèrent s'assoir dans un coin pour les mettre. Emma regarda Regina ôter précautionneusement ses talons pour enfiler le premier patin.

"Si tu te moques de moi je rentre tout de suite.

-Je ne me moque pas!"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son affaire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre comment lacer le tout mais un petit tour de magie suffit à le faire.

"Tu triches. Je t'ai vu.

-À quoi servirait-il d'être une méchante Reine si je ne pouvais pas tricher de temps en temps?

-Touché! Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever?

-Ça devrait aller. Si je peux supporter mes talons toute une journée, ceci ne devrait pas poser de problème."

Emma leva les mains en signe de retraite mais ne s'éloigna pas. Malgré la confiance qu'affichait la brune, elle hésitait à se lever.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle se mît debout. Elle vacilla quelques secondes avant de sentir la main d'Emma dans la sienne. La poigne était ferme, Regina savait qu'elle l'empêchait de tomber et elle remercia sa compagne de ne pas lui avoir fait remarquer.

"On y va?"

Elle reçut un hochement de tête et avança doucement.

"Quand on sera sur la glace, je ne te lâcherai pas, d'accord?

-Ne t'en fais pas Emma, je ne vais pas non plus m'effondrer au milieu de la patinoire.

-Je sais."

Elle sourit et se posa sur la glace avec grâce.

"À toi!"

Elle lui tendit une main que Regina saisit. Aidée de la rambarde, elle s'élança à son tour, basculant dangereusement vers l'avant mais aussitôt rattrapée par la blonde.

"Regarde bien mes pieds, c'est pas plus difficile que le roller.

-Je ne fais pas de roller.

-Mon dieu... Mais quelle enfance a eu mon fils.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous faisions de là où je viens.

-Super, heureusement que vous vous laviez alors..."

Elle reçut une boule de neige en pleine tête.

"Eh! Pas de magie!"

Devant l'air amusé de Regina elle passa et ralentit ses mouvements.

"Un pied devant l'autre, comme ça. Comme lorsqu'Henry trainait des pieds chez toi quand il était petit.

-Comment...

-On l'a tous fait. Tous."

Elles sourirent et commencèrent leur tour. Doucement au début, puis Regina prit confiance, elle se laissa guider au début, ne lâchant pas la main de la blonde. Puis ce fut à son tour de patiner pour deux, accompagné d'Emma pour lui épargner la perte d'équilibre.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur.

-Je n'avais pas peur de patiner...

-Bonjour madame le Maire."

Jefferson patinait à côté d'elles, sourire aux lèvres.

"Première fois à ce que je vois.

-Il en faut une à tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suppose. C'est assez agréable de voir que vous êtes comme le commun des mortels.

-Il y a longtemps que c'est avéré Jefferson.

-Ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde, autant pour moi, ma Reine."

Et il partit. Emma regarda sa compagne et les fit s'arrêter sur le bord.

"Tout va bien?

-Oui. Il... Il m'énerve. Cette habitude qu'il a, de toujours me rappeler ce que j'ai été.

-Mais tu ne l'es plus.

-Je sais mais...

-Mais alors tu dois arrêter de l'écouter. Henry et moi, on sait qui tu es. Tout le monde le sait, même Jefferson.

-Je sais tout ça.

-Alors profite de l'après-midi, s'il te plaît."

Elle souffla et embrassa chastement Emma.

"Très bien, mais c'est pour toi et Henry que je le fais.

-C'est tout ce qu'on te demande... D'ailleurs où il est le gamin?

-Juste derri..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Henry lui était déjà rentré dedans à pleine vitesse. Regina partit à la renverse, suivie d'Emma qui tentait de la retenir. En quelques secondes, Emma essuya sa première chute depuis des années, et Regina, sa première chute en patins.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

Le garçon était tout rouge, il tendit une main à sa mère pour l'aider à se relever, pendant qu'Emma se massait la cuisse.

"Je suis désolée Maman! J'arrivais pas à m'arrêter et...

-Ce n'est pas grave Henry. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû crier."

Elle était maintenant debout, l'arrière du pantalon trempée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma qui pestait contre le sol.

"On fait un tour ensemble Maman?

-Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas aller trop vite.

-C'est promis.

-Sale môme, tu veux jamais en faire avec moi!"

Regina lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avec son fils. Emma saisit l'occasion pour faire une petite pointe de vitesse. Elle slaloma entre les gens, fit la belle devant sa compagne en exécutant des 360 parfaits et en patinant à l'envers.

"Emma fais attention! Tu vas tomber!

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas."

Et en effet, elle ne tomba pas. Du moins pas au début. Mais lorsque Henry lâcha sa mère pour retourner avec Grace, elle ne l'a quitta plus des yeux. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et l'effort. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle en oublia un instant où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait. L'inévitable arriva. L'arrière de la lame se coinça dans une petite crevasse. Regina vit le corps d'Emma propulsé en arrière et atterrir avec fracas, digne des plus grands dessins animé. Les fesses par terre, les mains au sol, Emma ne réagit pas immédiatement. Après quelques secondes elle regarda sa compagne qui l'observait fixement. Elle se releva, les joues rouges de honte et s'approcha du bord. C'est à ce moment que Regina éclata d'un rire franc et sonore, devant l'air boudeur de la blonde. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et sécha une larme.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?

-C'est facile de demander ça après s'être moqué de moi..."

Un sourire affectueux apparut sur le visage de l'ancienne Reine.

"Excuse-moi, mais tu avais l'air tellement choquée par ta chute..."

Emma croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Elle était vexée mais ne le resta pas longtemps. Elle sentit sa compagne s'approcher d'elle, passer ses bras autour de sa taille et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Suivit d'un second, un peu plus bas. Le shérif frissonna et tourna la tête pour capturer ces lèvres si aventureuses. Un long baiser s'en suivit. Lorsqu'il fut rompu, Regina avait les joues pourpres et lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elles pour voir si on les avait remarqué, elle constata qu'elles étaient seule. Un coup d'œil au ciel suffisait pour dire qu'il était tard et que la patinoire était fermée.

"Emma... Pourquoi...

-Chut, t'occupe pas."

Elle la prit par la main et lui fit faire un tour de piste, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina oublia alors qu'elles étaient seules, que la patinoire aurait déjà dû être fermée depuis longtemps. Elle oublia même de se demander où était Henry. Puis Emma l'emmena au centre de la piste et l'embrasse passionnément.

"Emma... Qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai demandé à Henry de nous laisser seules ce soir.

-Seules... Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi il ne reste que nous.

-Une faveur que me devait la gérante.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu..."

Mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Emma sortir un écrin de sa poche. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle n'avait plus de mot. Et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une bague en or blanc sertie de diamant, Regina plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Regina Mills, acceptes-tu de m'épouser?"

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle se contenta d'embrasser Emma. Un long et tendre baiser, qui s'approfondit vite en un passionné.

Les bras autour du corps de sa Reine, Emma était aux anges.

"Je suppose que c'est un oui?

-Je vais donc t'épouser pour ta perspicacité."

Elle lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa à nouveau, elle les fit tourner et glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus de souffle.

"Je t'aime 'Gina.

-Je t'aime aussi, Emma."

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire. **

**Bonne soirée! SQF :3**


End file.
